Un Frió Flechazo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: El se sentía extraño, aunque negara que no le guste esa chica se estaba mintiendo al mismo… Desde que la vio sintió un golpe en su corazón.


_**Hola de nuevo *hace un saludo militar*, les presento mi nuevo fic de King Of Fighters, espero que sea de su agrado. :D**_

_**Bueno nada más que decir comencemos!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen son de la empresa de videos juegos Playmore SNK.**_

_**Aclaraciones: K´ x Kula, la trama es mía… Inspirado con la canción "Frozen y Icen Queen" de Within Temptation :3 y agregue algunos párrafos de las dos canciones. **_

_**Summary: El se sentía extraño, aunque negara que no le guste esa chica se estaba mintiendo al mismo… Desde que la vio sintió un golpe en su corazón.**_

* * *

_**Un frio flechazo.**_

"_Cuando ella te abraza  
Tu corazón se vuelve de piedra  
Ella viene de noche cuando estas completamente solo  
Y cuando ella suspira tu sangre se congela"_

En la noche, un joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba en el último piso de un edificio, observando la ciudad de South Town; las luces encendidas en cada departamento, cada casa, los semáforos y los farros del dicho lugar. Era como si fueran estrellas que iluminaban la ciudad, el solo quería estar solo para despejarse un poco ya que últimamente se sentía extraño, como si algo le golpeo en su corazón, por su mente ciertas preguntas le invadían como por ejemplo ¿Por qué me siento así? O ¿Por qué me preocupo? Esas clases de preguntas típicas que ni el sabía que existían. Levantaba su mano que llevaba un guante rojizo y una pequeña flama carmesí salió de ahí, K´ Dash quedo mirando atentamente a aquella flama, algo le decía … Como si su propio fuego le hablara y ahí lo noto, el de cabellos plateados se quedo percatado por el espejismo que vio atrás vez del fuego. Era por ella… por aquella mujer quien fue como su enemiga y ahora es su compañera de equipo; Kula Diamond, ella era la responsable de que el este de esta manera, confundido… Sin saber que le está pasando.

Para K´ Dash, su compañera Kula siempre tuvo un comportamiento un poco infantil, le encantaba los dulces como una niña, pero una niña tierna e buena… Mucho no le daba importancia hasta ahora, desde que aquella niña tan tierna le flecho en su frio corazón; como si todo fuera al revés, de que aquella mujer fuera de fuego y el de hielo. Pero ni el mismo sabe cómo se enamoro… Solo sintió algo punzante; algo más como un golpe en el corazón que de repente le hizo que tenga esos sentimientos que el mismo odiaba… Cuando miraba a algunas parejas tan enamoradas, tan unidas.

Por su mente se le repetía una y otra vez esa palabra que escucho que salía por esa voz femenina, -_"Te Amo, ¡K´ deja de tratarme como una niñita, ya soy grade!"- _Al escuchar eso solo se quedo en shock porque luego lo que también recordaba fue al irse así como si nada, al lado de su amiga Diana.

Y ahora que ella no estaba en el departamento la extrañaba; ese comportamiento, su preocupación, su cariño, todo lo que la caracterizaba a esa mujer. Ya todas esas cosas quedaron en el pasado, el joven siempre negaba ante Maxima y Diana de que le interesaba Kula. De tantas veces que lo negó, el está siendo castigado por sus propios sentimientos.

-"¿K´? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- escucho este reconociendo fácilmente aquella voz femenina, el joven de cabellos plateados voltea; sus ojos temblaban parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma… Pero no fue así, era Kula que solo lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Puedo sentir tu pena_

_No me perdonarás_  
_pero sé que estarás bien_  
_me destroza el hecho de que nunca sabrás_  
_pero tengo que dejarlo ir"_

-Volví y Diana también este pero está adentro del departamento- decía la chica le daba la espalda.

-¡Espera Kula!-le dijo este agarrándola del brazo. –Perdóname, no eres una niña… Tú eres una luchadora…-

La dama del hielo solo se quedo mirándolo, sus miradas se cruzaban; hasta que después la tomo de la barbilla para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, que la chica lo correspondió. Esto no se lo esperaba, pero si su perdón, Dash no entendía porque sus sentimientos reaccionaban en ausencia de mujer de hielo… El flechazo que sintió despertó algo en el, ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba o que no sabía cómo describirlo a la perfección… Era amor.

* * *

_**A/N Bueno se que fue corto pero espero que les guste :D … Es probable que haga una secuela de este fic ejejje :D.**_

_**Me despido ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
